1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices exist in which an image displayed on a screen is perceived by a viewer as a stereoscopic image. A time sharing display system is known as a technique to cause the viewer to perceive an image displayed on this type of display device as a stereoscopic image. The time sharing display system alternately displays an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye on the entire screen at very short intervals (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-9-138384, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-36969 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-45343).
An image displayed by the time sharing display system can be perceived by the viewer as a stereoscopic image through shutter glasses worn by the viewer. During an interval in which an image for the left eye is displayed, a left eye shutter (a liquid crystal shutter, for example) of the shutter glasses is opened to allow the light from the screen to pass through, and a right eye shutter of the shutter glasses is closed to shut off the light from the screen. On the other hand, during an interval in which an image for the right eye is displayed, the left eye shutter of the shutter glasses is closed to shut off the light from the screen, and the right eye shutter of the shutter glasses is opened to allow the light from the screen to pass through.
However, with this type of display device, crosstalk may occur due to characteristics of the display device and the shutter glasses, such as an insufficient liquid crystal response speed (when a liquid crystal panel is used as a screen) and insufficient contrast of the liquid crystal shutters of the shutter glasses. Crosstalk is a phenomenon in which a part of the image for the right eye enters into the left eye and a part of the image for the left eye enters into the right eye.
As a method to improve crosstalk, a method has been proposed in which the display panel is driven at a high speed (for example, 240 Hz), and an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye are each displayed on the screen two times repeatedly. The shutter glasses are opened only in a period during which each of the images is displayed for the second time.